


LOST AND FOUND/ GALAXY

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean is ready to look for Marco in all the infinite universes they just discovered





	LOST AND FOUND/ GALAXY

Eren was worried about Jean, he didn’t sleep for days, and he was losing his mind, but honestly he was too.  
The week before, Jean, Eren and Marco were working to demonstrate Professor Hawking’s theory of infinite parallel universes, and they achieved it but at what cost…Marco disappeared into one of them.  
Jean blamed himself for what happened, then he blamed Eren, then he wanted to throw Hawking off his chair, them he started thinking and thinking and thinking ad he started working on his personal theory. It was a week now, and nothing changed,   
A month later, the situation was the same, but the study center allowed another genius to work with them: Armin Arlert.   
With him, they improved a lot, but there was always something missing, sp that six months later the center allowed all the most powerful minds of the world to meet there: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, Mike Zacharias, and, finally, Hanje Zoe and their little helper, as they would call him, Moblit Berner.  
In a couple of days the equation was solved and Jean was able to go in the universe Marco fell in to get him back.   
Their reunion looked like the one from a movie, all soft kisses and strong hugs, and Jean and Marco tried to go back to their universe.   
The journey was worth every hour of despair and pain, though. They were floating in space, at the speed of sound, flying between stars and planets, touching asteroids and moons, they landed on Saturn’s rings and danced to its slow music, then jumped a little on the moon’s mountains, before finally going back to their family and friends, finding out that the journey that looked so short to them was actual six months long in their dimension, and Eren looked so happy to see them that even seeing Jean couldn’t ruin his mood.


End file.
